A very happy birthday my dear Khanam
by JannatFairy
Summary: It's an OC on my friend plzz read and rewie but no bashing


Hey guys Maham here How are you all? So as know I was not feeling well that's why I was not not able to post my chapter of Ek anokhi jodi but after some days I promise I will post my chapter but now enjoy a gift from me to my best friend Shah Khanam so Happy birth day dear May Allah give you a long life full of happiness without worries so enjoy

A girl was sleeping on the bed and was looking as a sleeping beauty is sleeping,after 15 minutes her husband came out from the washroom and was starring at his wife continuesly,he was not able to control himself and goes near bed and started kissing her,girl woke up and

Girl: kia kar rahe hein app kal raat ko dil Nahi bhara kia kal raat ko

Boy:hy jab apko inti khoobsurat Biwi mil jay to kis kambakht ka dil bhartha hai

Girl: acha ab hatey mujhe jaana hai raat ki party Ki tayari karni hai

Boy: Nahi Khanam baad mein chali jaana

Khanam: Nahi Shahmeer please Abhi Nahi

Shahmeer:Acha thek hai lekin wada karo raat ko mujhey Nahi roko gi

Khanam:acha thek hai wada

Or Khanam fresh hone chali hai or red colour ki saari pehhn ke Aati hai lekin oss ke blouse ki dori band Nahi ho rahi hoti to wo Shahmeer ke paas jati hai or apni bare back oss ki Taraf mor leti hai lekin Shahmeer iss mokay ko kaisay chor deta he started kissing her on his back and neck but

Khanam:app ko koi or kaam hai yaa Nahi hai meiney apko apni dori band Kearney keliye kaha hai app hai ke had hai

Shahmeer: abha kar raha hun dori band

Or phir wo dori band karwa ke bahr chali jati hai

Maham:kia hua aj

Khanam:kuch Nahi yaar

Maham: aj ki party ke liye kia pehhn rahi ho

Khanam:Abhi kuch decide Nahi kia hai,tum batow Tum kia pehhn rahi hai

Maham: pata Nahi

Khanam:to phir shpping keliye chalein

Maham: ha Kiun Nahi

Khanam: thek hai to phir sharp 2 bajein niklein ge

Maham: hmm

(At shopping mall)

Khanam:yaar mujhe kuch Samaj Nahi aaraha hai

Maham:mujhe bhi Nahi aaraha hai

Khanam:aisa karte in hein ke eik doosrey keliye choose kartin hein

Maham: haan yeh sahi rahe ga

(Maham choose a black gown and a set of diamond neck less for Khanam)

(On the other hand Khanam choose a royal blue gown with the set of platinum neck less for Maham)

Maham:shopping hogayi yaa Abhi kuch Aur bacha hai

Khanam: shopping to hogayi hai lekin baht thak gayi hun chal coffee Petey hein

Maham: haan thak to mein bhi gayi hun

And they goes to Gloria jeans

When they were about to sit Khanam was shocked

MAHAm: kia hua Khanam

Khanam: wo dekho Areej or Sachin

Maham:pic click karo baad mein cherney ka maza aaye ga

CLICK CLICK ;)

Khanam:Kardi aaja chaltey no hein shah mera wait kar rahe honge

Maham: ooho;)

Khanam:(blushing badly) cheerna band kar ghar mein enter hote saath sab se Pehle Danial ki hi awaaz aaygi

Maham:(now it's time to see Maham blushing) acha chalo

While entering inside home

Danial: Kahan rah gayi thi tum,pata hai mein jitna pareshaan hogaya Tha

Maham:mein thek hun

In evening at party( guest are coming inside one by one,the house is decorated very beautifully with the combination of white and pink flowers and guests are welcomed by Maham and danial) now guess yeh party kis khushi mein hai

Areej: happy birhday Khanam

Khanam: thanks Areej

Sachin: happy birthday Khanam:

Khanam: thankyou bhai

(Freddie and veneet are the host)

Veneet:Good Evening

Freddie:A warm word of welcome to everyone tonight as we celebrate the birthday party of Khanam

Veneet:Tonight is a exceptional evening - I am so glad that so many special people have been able to join us this evening.

As, always, to absent friends - we still miss you.

Freddie:But, tonight is all about celebrating!

**Veneet: It brings to mind the all too true words, that at times, we should "dance like no-one is watching"! **

Freedie:And tonight **is** one of those nights!

Veneet:lets's capture some magical moments, let's create happy memories and let's surround ourselves with laughter and friendship as we celebrate this special occasion.

Freddie:Have fun, thank you for joining us and go on…dance a little...like no one is watching!

Veneet: so plzzzz welcome our first couple Khanam Shahmeer

nai jeena, tere baajo  
nai jeena, nai jeena,  
nai jeena tere baajo  
nai jeena, nai jeena,

main tenu samjhawan ki  
na tere baajo lagda ji  
mein tenu samjhawan ki  
na tere baajo lagda ji  
tu ki jaane pyaar mera  
main karaan intezar tera  
tu dil tu yun jaan meri

mein tenu samjhawan ki  
na tere baajo lagda ji  
Haey tu ki jaane pyaar mera  
mein karaan intezaar tera  
tu dil tu yun jaan meri

mein tenu samjhawan ki  
na tere baajo lagda ji

mere dil vich re ke mere dil da haal na jaane  
tere baajo kaleyan beh ke ronde nain numane  
jeena mera haey, marna mera naal tere si  
kar aetibar mera  
main karaan intezar tera  
tu dil tu yun jaan meri

main tenu samjhawaan ki  
na tera baajo lagda ji

HOo,oo,o,o  
ni changa nai O kitaa beeba  
ve changa nai O kitaa beeba  
dil mera torr ke  
ve bara pachtayaan akhaan  
ve bara pachtayaan akhaan  
tere naal jorr ke

sunjiyan sunjiyan dil diyaan galiyaan, sunjiyan meriyan baanwan  
aaja teriyan khashboo walon, love diyan meriyan saaman  
tere bina haey ki main karaan door udasi  
dil beqraar mera  
main karaan intezar tera  
tu dil tu yun jaan meri

main tenu samjhawaan ki  
na tera baajo lagda ji  
haey tu ki jaane pyaar mera  
main karaan intezaar tera  
tu dil tu yun jaan meri

main tenu samjhawan ki  
na tere baajo lagda ji

Freddie: wow kamal hogaya

Veneet: sach mein sir Kamaal kardia Shahmeer or Khanam ne

Freddie:now plzzzz welcome our second couple Maham and Daniyal

O manwa laage  
Laage re sanware  
Laage re sanware  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re (Repeat once)

Musaafir hoon main door ka  
Deewana hoon main dhoop ka  
Mujhe na bhaye..  
Na bhaye..na bhaye chaanv re..

Manwa laage  
O manwa laage  
Laage re sanware  
Laage re sanware  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re

Aisi kaisi boli tere naino ne boli  
Jaane kyon main doli  
Aisa lage teri ho li main..  
Tu mera..

Humm.. tune baat kholi  
Kacche dhaago mein piro li  
Baaton ki rangoli se na khelun aise holi  
Main.. naa tera..

O kisi ka toh hoga hi tu  
Kyun na tujhe main hi jeetun

Khule khabon mein  
Jeete hain, jeete hain baawre..

Mann ke dhaage  
O mann ke dhaage  
Dhaage pe saanwre  
Dhaage pe saanwre  
Hai likha mene tera hi, tera hi, tera hi toh naam re

Ras bundiya nayan piya raas rache  
Dil dhad dhad dhadke shor mache  
Yun dekh sek sa lag jaaye  
Main jal jaaun bas pyaar bache..

Aise dore daale kaala jaadu naina kaale  
Tere main hawaale hua seene se laga le  
Aa.. main tera..  
O.. dono dheeme dheeme jalein  
Aaja dono aise mile  
Zameen pe laage, na tere, na mere paanv re

Manwa laage  
O manwa laage  
Laage re sanware  
Laage re sanware  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re

Rahoon main tere naino ki, naino ki  
Naino ki hi chaanv re..  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re  
Rahoon main tere naino ki, naino ki  
Naino ki hi chaanv re..

Veneet: amazing kia dance Tha

Freddie: wah wah wah

Veneet:now welcome our third and the cutest couple Areej and Sachin

neele gagan ke tale dharti ka pyar pale

**neele gagan ke tale dharti ka pyar pale**

am dhale neele gagan ke tale dharti ka pyar pale

**aise hi jag me aati hai subhe aise hi s** **h shabnam ke moti phulo pe bikhre dono ki aas fale**

le masti me khele pedo se milke gale ne

**neele gagan ke tale dharti ka pyar pale balkhati b** **eele gagan ke tale dharti ka pyar pale nadiya ka pani dariya se milke sagar ki aur chale**

neele gagan ke tale dharti ka pyar pale

**neele gagan ke tale dharti ka pyar pale aise hi jag me aate hai subahe aise hi sham dhale**

**neele gagan ke tale dharti ka pyar **

Freddie: ab Inne kia kahe baht Acha baht acha

Veneet: kia baat hai

Freddie: now welcome our fourth couple Daya And shereya

Mere rang mein rangne wali  
Pari ho ya ho pariyon ki rani

Ya ho meri prem kahani  
Mere sawaalon ka jawab do, do na

Mere rang mein rangne wali  
Pari ho ya ho pariyon ki rani  
Ya ho meri prem kahani  
Mere sawaalon ka jawab do, do na

Bolo na kyun yeh chand sitare  
Takte hai yun mukhde ko tumhare

Bolo na kyun yeh chand sitare  
Takte hai yun mukhde ko tumhare  
Chu ke badan ko hawa kyun mehki ?  
Raat bhi hai kyu behki behki ?  
Mere sawaalon ka jawab do, do na

Kyun ho tum sharmai hui si  
Lagti ho kuch ghabrai hui si

Oh kyun ho tum sharmai hui si  
Lagti ho kuch ghabrai hui si  
Dhalka hua sa aanchal kyun hai ?  
Yeh mere dil mein hulchul kyun hai ?  
Mere sawaalon ka jawab do, do na

Dono taraf benaam si uljhan  
Jaise mile ho dulha dulhan

Ha..Ha..Ha..Haa..  
Dono taraf benaam si uljhan  
Jaise mile ho dulha dulhan  
Dono ki aisi halat kyun hai ?  
Aakhir itni mohabbat kyun hai ?  
Mere sawaalon ka jawab do, do na

Mere rang mein rangne wali  
Pari ho ya ho pariyon ki rani  
Ya ho meri prem kahani  
Mere sawaalon ka jawab

Veneet: fabalous performance

Freddie: now welcome our fifth and last couple ishita and dushyant

Aaj ki farmaish Billu Munni aur Shamp ki Raampur Meerut aur Itava se, sangeet hai **Sohail Sen** ka, bol hain **Dr. Irshad Kamil** ke, pesh karte hain, har aashiq ke dil ko kuredane wala gaana, kaisa ye ishq hai, ajab sa risk hai.

koi bole dariya hai [kaisa, kaisa hai isq]  
koi maane sehra hai [kaisa, kaisa hai isq]  
koi sone sa tole re  
koi maati sa bole re  
koi bole ke chandi ka hai chhura  
hota aise ye mauke pe  
roka jaaye na roke se  
achha hota hai, hota ye bura  
kaisa ye isq hai ai ai... ajab sa risk hai..  
kaisa ye isq hai ai ai... ajab sa risk hai..  
ajab sa risk hai..

kaisa ye ishq hai  
kaisa ye ishq hai  
kaisa ye ishq hai

musqilon mein ye daale  
jo bhi chahe kara le  
badle ye dilo'n ke faisle  
mann ka mauji isq to ji  
albeli si raho'n pe le chale [x2 times]

koi peechhe na aage hai  
phir bhi jaane kyun bhaage hai  
maare ishqe ka ishqe ka dil mera  
isqe uske ye hisse mein  
tere mere ye qisse mein  
maula seekhe bin seekhe bin de sikha  
kaisa ye isq hai, ajab sa risk hai  
kaisa ye isq hai, ajab sa risk hai

ga ga ga ga ga ma ga  
ga ga ga ga ga ma ga  
ga ga ga ga ga ma ga re sa re dha ni

naina laage to jaage  
bina dori ya dhaage  
bandhte hain do naina khwaab se  
na ata ho na pata ho  
kore naino mein koi aa base [x2 times]

iska uska na iska hai  
jaane kitna hai kiska hai  
kaisi bhaasa mein bhasa mein hai likha  
iske uske ye hisse mein  
tere mere ye kisse mein  
maula seekhe bin seekhe bin de sikha  
kaisa ye isq hai, ajab sa risk hai..  
kaisa ye isq hai, ajab sa risk hai..  
kaisa ye isq hai, ajab sa risk hai..  
kaisa ye isq hai, ajab sa risk hai..

Veneet: awesome performance

Freddie: dekho cake aagay or birthday girl bhi idher hai to chal cake cut karey

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Khanam  
Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too.

Alternative ending:  
How old are you?  
How old are you?  
How old, How old  
How old are you?

At night in Khanam and shahmeers room

Shahmeer: (while coming closer to Khanam) tum aj bht khoobsurat lag rahi thi and he started kissing her on lips and after that on neck eyes nose and hug her tighty

Khanam:Kia kar rahe hein

Shahmeer:promise Bhool gayi subha wala

Khanam: konsa promise

Shahmeer: while kissing her on neck yehi ke tum mujhe raat ko Nahi roko gi

And take him to the bed in bridal style and they made pure love


End file.
